I Just Loving You
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Kris yang menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Xi Luhan. FF KrisHan pertama, mahon kritik dan saran...
1. Chapter 1

Pair: KrisHan

Disclaimer: milik diri mereka sendiri

Genre: romance

Rate: T

WARNINGS:

Typo, OOC, pendek, gak terlalu bagus, dan mohon maaf buat kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

#Kris POV

Aku hanya diam, memakan makanan di hadapanku dengan tenang, dan hanya memperhatikan teman-temanku yang bercanda dengan riang –ribut-. Mereka, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mereka adalah teman terdekat yang aku punya.

Banyak orang mungkin tidak habis pikir kenapa aku bisa berteman baik dengan mereka, aku pendiam, sedangkan mereka adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam. Sudah banyak orang yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau sifat-ku tidak cocok dengan mereka, tapi menurut pendapatku sifat mereka justru sangat cocok denganku.

Walaupun mereka berisik dan suka saling menyudutkan satu sama lain, tapi mereka sangat tahu batasan yang tidak boleh mereka lewati, dan itu membuat aku sangat menyukai mereka. Selain itu mereka juga dapat mengerti aku, banyak orang yang tidak bisa mengerti maksud perkataanku karena sifat dingin yang aku punya, tapi tidak dengan mereka, mereka bisa mengerti kalau aku bukanlah orang dingin, aku hanya tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku sebaik beberapa orang lain.

Belum lagi diantara mereka ada orang yang spesial bagiku, dan orang itu adalah Luhan. Aku tidak tahu ini dimulai sejak kapan, dan bagaimana. Mungkin karena senyumnya yang manis, atau karena tutur bahasanya yang lembut, atau karena sifatnya yang baik hati. Yang aku tahu hanyalah fakta bahwa aku sudah cukup lama jatuh cinta padanya.

Sekarang aku hanya tersenyum menonton mereka, makanan-ku sudah habis, tapi tidak dengan mereka bertiga. Yah, bagaimana mereka bisa menghabiskan makanan mereka, jika mereka lebih tertarik pada bercanda dari pada makan?

Aku melirik sekilas pada jam yang tergantung di dinding kantin sekolah, sekitar 10 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan habis.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak ingin menghabiskan makanan kalian? Istirahat sebentar lagi selesai." Mereka berhenti bercanda dan menatap-ku dengan pandangan, lagi-dan-lagi-_Appa_-Kris-menceramahi-kita, tapi begitu mereka melihat jam, aku hanya bisa menahan tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget mereka, terutama Luhan, dia sungguh imut.

"Kris, kenapa kau baru mengingatkan kami?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang datang diantara ketergesa-gesaannya, karena aku tahu menjawab pertanyaannya hanya akan membuat dia tambah tergesa-gesa dan mempersulit Luhan.

Aku yakin Luhan tidak akan suka jika aku mengatakan dia imut, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Walaupun sifatnya memang tidak se-imut itu dan justru lebih ke arah _manly_ tapi agak jail, tapi lagi dia sering menunjukan muka imut bahkan saat dia berkata serius, dan aku menyukai hal itu.

Dia tidak perlu repot-repot memohon atau ber_aegyo_ seperti Baekhyun, cukup hanya dengan sedikit nada meminta pertolongan maka semua orang akan merasa segan untuk menolak keinginannya, atau setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Luhan dengan jalan kaki. Rumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang berlainan arah dengan kami, oleh karena itu setiap pulang sekolah adalah waktu favorite aku dalam 24 jam yang aku punya dalam satu hari, karena pada saat ini lah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berdua-an dengan Luhan tanpa baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka berdua seperti menyayangi saudara-ku sendiri dan aku sangat suka memperhatikan interaksi mereka bertiga. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku lebih menyukai waktu di mana aku hanya berdua dengan Luhan.

Seperti biasa, kami selalu berjalan dalam diam, aku yang lebih banyak memperhatikan Luhan dan Luhan yang lebih banyak memperhatikan langit. Apakah aku sudah mengungkitnya? Luhan sangat menyukai langit, entah langit di siang hari dengan awannya atau langit di malam hari bersama bulan dan bintang, Luhan sangat menyukai keduanya.

"Kris, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai langit sore. Aku selalu takjub pada warna merah yang muncul di saat sore hari, begitu indah dan memukau." Ucap Luhan dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada langit dan semburat merah yang sudah menyebar cukup luas dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Aku tahu, tentu aku tahu. Dia sudah sering mengatakan padaku betapa indah dan takjubnya dia terhadap langit sore. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa pun, aku tahu Luhan tidak sedang bertanya tapi dia hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang ingin dia katakan padaku.

Setelah tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar, baik dari Luhan atau dariku. aku kembali melamun dan Luhan kembali memperhatikan langit. Sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal sekitar 5 menit lagi kami akan mencapai rumah Luhan sebelum aku pulang menuju rumahku.

Sebenarnya jika aku mengantar Luhan sampai ke rumahnya maka aku harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk mencapai rumahku, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghalangiku mengantar Luhan pulang.

Pada awalnya Luhan memang menolak keras karena dia tidak mau dianggap lemah dan aku yang mengantar dia pulang dia artikan seperti aku menggapnya lemah. Tapi mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu menanggapi protesan yang dikeluarkan olehnya, akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan aku terus mengantarnya pulang.

Aku mengantarnya pulang bukanlah karena aku menganggap dia lemah, aku tahu dengan pasti walaupun Luhan berbadan kecil dan imut, tapi kekuatan yang dia miliki lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku mengantarnya pulang hanya karena aku ingin lebih lama berdua bersamanya.

"Kris!" Aku terkejut dan hampir terjatuh karena terkejut dengan seruan Luhan. Aku melirik ke belakang, ke tempat di mana Luhan berdiri dan menampakkan ekspresi kesal, kemudian aku melihat kawasan sekitarku. Ah, rupanya aku terlalu larut dalam lamunan-ku dan tidak menyadari jika sekarang aku sudah mencapai rumah Luhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar." Ucap-ku dengan nada menyesal. Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan memutar bola matanya. Dan aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum canggung dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk-ku.

"Kau dan kebiasaanmu. Ya sudah, yang pasti terima kasih sudah menemani aku pulang." Dia selalu menggunakan kata 'menemani' bukan 'mengantar' dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, walaupun bagi Luhan kata 'mengantar' akan menyakiti harga dirinya tapi bagiku keduanya tidak ada bedanya.

Hanya beberapa saat selanjutnya Luhan berbalik dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya, namun saat itu, saat aku melihat punggungnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada suatu keinginan kuat yang muncul di hatiku. Dan tanpa sempat mencerna kenapa itu bisa terjadi, tubuhku sudah bertindak lebih dahulu.

"Luhan." Aku bisa melihat Luhan berbalik dan menatap bingung padaku, jarak antara aku dan Luhan belum terlalu jauh, sehingga aku bisa melihat ekspresi Luhan dengan jelas. "Aku ingin menyampaikan suatu hal padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Aku bisa melihat keterkejutan yang sangat besar muncul di wajah Luhan. Dan saat itu aku tahu kalau Luhan mengerti maksud dari kalimat-ku. Dan jujur semua reaksi Luhan saat ini tidak membuat aku terkejut, aku sudah bisa menduga kalau reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini, oleh karena itu aku tersenyum menanggapi kekagetan Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu hal ini, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani oleh apa pun. Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan berubah, aku akan sangat senang jika kau tidak menjauhi-ku." Aku bisa melihat Luhan masih belum bisa mengucapkan satu kata apa pun, tapi aku tahu jika Luhan masih bisa mengerti semua perkataan-ku.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Masuklah, dan aku pulang sekarang." dan dengan itu aku berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang-ku.

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n: FF ini ff, KrisHan pertama aku, dan jujur aku pribadi suka banget sama ff ini, lebih dari beberapa ff aku yang lain. Chap selanjutnya dah ada, kalau ternyata reaksinya positif, aku update chap selanjutnya secepatnya, begitu ada waktu dan pulsa di saat yang sama lagi ya~

Maaf buat typo, aku gak sempet ngedit 100%, dan terima kasih buat yang dah baca, apa lagi buat yang mau review...,


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: KrisHan

Disclaimer: milik diri mereka sendiri

Genre: romance

Rate: T

WARNINGS:

Typo, OOC, pendek, gak terlalu bagus, dan mohon maaf buat kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

#Luhan POV

Aku sadar sekarang pagi sudah menjelang, tapi sejak kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata-ku. Kejadian kemarin sore terus menerus berputar di dalam kepala-ku, seperti kaset rusak dan membuat aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Jujur, aku sangat bersyukur sekarang adalah hari minggu, aku tidak perlu menampakkan wajah lesu-ku di hadapan semua orang dan juga menerima ejekan dari Sehun dan Kai sepanjang hari, dan yang terpenting aku tidak perlu bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Kris nanti di sekolah.

Aku kembali mengingat perasaan-ku saat Kris menyatakan perasaannya padaku, diantara semua rasa terkejut-ku, saat itu, aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas jantung-ku berdetak aneh saat melihat keseriusan di wajah Kris. Dia memang selalu menampakkan wajah serius, tapi ada yang berbeda pada ekspresinya saat itu.

Dan karena detak jantung-ku saat itu aku sadar, aku memang memiliki perasaan pada Kris, entah itu kecil atau besar, tapi perasaan itu jelas ada. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jika aku menerima Kris, aku belum benar-benar yakin dengan perasaan-ku sendiri, aku tidak ingin mempermainkan perasaan Kris. Jika aku menolak Kris, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kris. Dan di atas semua itu, aku tidak ingin hubungan aku dan Kris merenggang.

.

.

.

Hari minggu terlewati begitu saja, dan sekarang aku sudah ada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kris. Ya, rumah Kris, aku tidak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut, aku sudah membulatkan tekad-ku untuk menjawab pernyataan Kris.

Aku sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Kris, aku merasa sedikit ragu untuk sesaat apakah Kris sudah berangkat atau belum, karena aku memang tidak biasa untuk berangkat bersama atau menjemput Kris seperti ini. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk setidaknya mencoba, akhirnya aku menekan bel rumah tersebut.

Harapan-ku untuk langsung menemui Kris pupus seketika saat yang muncul di depan pintu adalah pengurus rumah Kris.

"Oh, anak muda, ada perlu apa?"

"Maaf _Ahjumma_, apa Kris ada? Aku ingin mengajak dia berangkat sekolah bersama." Ucapku sambil melemparkan senyum sopan.

"Ah, maaf anak muda. Kebetulan, bisakah _Ahjumma_ menitipkan izin sekolah padamu? Sekarang Kris tidak ada, dia sedang pulang ke desa karena neneknya sekarang sedang sakit cukup parah, bisakah _Ahjumma_ minta tolong?"

Aku kecewa, sungguh, entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa saat mendengar Kris sedang tidak ada, tapi aku langsung sadar dari rasa kecewa-ku dan kembali menunjukkan senyuman. Aku bisa mengerti keadaan Kris, ayahnya adalah penggila kerja, ibunya yang sudah meninggal sejak dia berumur 6 tahun, dan kedua orang tuanya yang anak tunggal, hanya tersisa dia lah yang bisa menjenguk dan mengurus neneknya di desa.

"_Ne, Ahjumma_. Dan kalau boleh tahu kapan Kris akan kembali, ya?"

"_Ahjumma_ tidak yakin anak muda, tapi bisa jadi besok atau mungkin juga lusa." Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, tanda mengerti, dan dengan ucapan terima kasih aku membalikan badan-ku dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Entah sekarang ini aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Seperti saat kita di tengah-tengah memasak dan tiba-tiba lupa langkah selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Aku hanya melamun di dalam kelas, masih ada cukup banyak waktu sebelum bel pelajaran di mulai. Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah melamun tanpa arah, bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun belum datang untuk menemaniku mengobrol atau setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian-ku dari kegiatan lain selain melamun.

Aku sedang melamunkan daun yang berguguran di taman dan berbagai bentuk awan di pagi ini saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengejutkan aku dengan memukul meja-ku dengan cukup kencang di saat yang sama, dan mengundang satu lirikan singkat dariku, sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam suasana bercanda, dan mereka menyadarinya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun padaku sementara Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas sebelum akhirnya bertanya,

"Mana Kris? Biasanya di saat kami datang dia sudah ada di kelas dengan bukunya."

"Kris pulang ke kampung halamannya, neneknya jatuh sakit." Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi suara yang keluar dari mulutku sangatlah lemah. Aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang mengernyit bingung -curiga- mendengar jawabanku.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kris?"

Aku menatap mata Baekhyun, matanya seakan berkata bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan aku sebelum menjawab pertanyannya dan dia akan tahu jika aku mengatakan sedikit saja keboohongan. Aku menghela napas, dan memutuskan bahwa jujur adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Kris mengatakan dia mencintai-ku."

Aku terkejut melihat reaksi mereka yang berbeda, dan kedua ekspresi itu sama sekali tidak aku prediksi akan terjadi. Mata Chanyeol membulat kaget dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya berkata dengan nada semangat "Benarkah? Kris sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapku dengan pandangan menuduh jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan besar, dan bertanya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat tertarik, "Dan jawabanmu?"

Aku masih dalam proses memahami penyebab mereka bereaksi seperti itu saat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan tepat. "Kau pasti belum menjawab apa pun." Dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengangguk, aku memang belum menjawab apa pun.

"Tunggu, kalian tahu perasaan Kris?" Ucapku kaget, jika aku pikir lagi, apakah mereka bereaksi seperti itu karena sudah mengetahui perasaan Kris?

"Aku pikir itu tidak penting, Luhannie." Ucap Baekhyun, memotong Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Jadi hanya aku yang tidak menyadari perasaan Kris.

"Tapi Luhan-ah, apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan pada Kris?" aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, itu adalah pertanyaan yang aku sendiri belum temukan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol-ah, Bakhyunnie, tapi yang jelas aku tidak ingin hubungan antara aku dan Kris merenggang. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Aku bisa melihat baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan-ku. Waktu berjalan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara tepat sebelum bel jam pelajaran di mulai berbunyi.

"Yang mengetahui jawabannya adalah kau Luhan-ah, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama Kris dan coba bandingkan dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat bersama kami." Aku memikirkan pernyataan Baekhyun dan menjawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Saat bersama kalian aku merasa nyaman. Bukan berarti saat bersama kris aku tidak nyaman, aku selalu merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama Kris. Tapi kadang aku merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa tidak apa aku melakukan ini, apa tidak apa aku melakukan itu, apa ini akan mengganggu Kris, apa Kris akan suka jika aku begini-"

"Kau selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik saat bersama kris, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu saat bersama kami, itu maksudmu?" aku mengangguk dengan semangat, menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh dalam hal seperti ini, tapi menurut kalian, kenapa aku seperti itu?" Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah akan meledak karena rasa kesal.

"Xi Luhan, sadarlah! Itu artinya kau juga mencintai Kris."

.

.

.

Setelah aku sampai di rumah aku langsung masuk kamar dan mengurung diriku sendiri di sana. Dan terus memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun, dan semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku menyadari bagaimana aku mencintai Kris. Bagaimana frekuensi degup jantung-ku lebih cepat saat bersama Kris, bagaimana aku merasa bersemangat saat melihat Kris sudah ada kelas di pagi hari begitu aku datang, bagaimana kecewanya aku pagi ini saat tahu Kris tidak akan datang ke sekolah, dan bagaimana membosankannya perjalanan pulang-ku hari ini.

Dan setelah aku menyadari semua itu, aku juga menyadari, betapa bodohnya aku selama ini. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku terus menatap ponsel-ku. Bertanya-tanya, apa aku harus menghubungi Kris sekarang atau nanti. Dan setelah membulatkan tekad-ku, akhirnya aku memilih menghubungi Kris saat ini juga. Aku bisa merasakan jantung-ku berdegup kencang, gugup apakah Kris akan mengangkat telpon dari-ku, dan aku desahan lega keluar begitu saja saat Kris mengangkat telpon dari-ku.

"_Yobosseo."_ Tapi, begitu aku mendengar suara Kris dari ujung ponsel-ku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus memulai…,

"…"

"_Luhannie? Ada apa?"_

"Kris, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu…,"

"_Apa? katakan saja,"_

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"…_?"_

"Mengenai pembicaraan terakhir kita, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu secara langsung mengenai hal itu. Jadi, aku ingin tahu, kapan kau pulang?"

"…_, aku akan pulang sore ini."_

"Terima kasih."

Dan dengan itu aku menutup sambungan telpon kami. Aku harus menyiapkan diriku sendiri untuk sore ini.

.

.

.

#Kris POV

Aku masih terus memikirkan telpon dari Luhan siang ini, berpikir apakah Luhan ingin mengatakan jika dia kecewa padaku atau dia membenciku. Dan lagi, walaupun aku mengatakan jika aku akan menerima jika Luhan memilih hanya ingin berteman dengan-ku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku juga memiliki harapan Luhan akan menerimaku.

Mataku melebar saat melihat siluet seseorang di depan rumah-ku, dan begitu aku lebih dekat aku yakin jika aku tidak salah lihat. Aku langsung meminta pada supir-ku untuk menurunkan aku di depan rumah dan menyuruh dia masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dahulu.

Aku bisa melihat Luhan yang kedinginan karena menunggu-ku di tengah udara dingin musim gugur dengan selapis jaket. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kenapa tidak menungguku di dalam rumah?"

"Aku hanya ingin melakukannya." Aku berdecak pelan dan langsung menarik tangannya memasuki rumahku. Dan aku berani bersumpah dia pasti sudah cukup lama menungguku, tangannya sangat dingin.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu-ku? Tanganmu sangat dingin, kau bisa terkena flu." Saat aku tidak mendengar jawaban, aku menoleh ke belakang dan hanya menemukan Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti langkah kakiku.

Apa dia menyesal? Baguslah jika memang iya, aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

Begitu kami memasuki rumah-ku aku langsung mengambilkan selimut untuknya dan menyiapkan coklat panas untuk kami berdua. Aku memang memiliki pembantu, tapi di saat seperti ini aku ingin megurus semuanya sendiri.

"Ini coklatnya. Minum hati-hati, masih panas." Ucap-ku sambil meletakkan segelas coklat panas di meja yang berhadapan dengan kursi Luhan

Dalam beberapa menit, tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar diantara kami, aku yang terus memperhatikan Luhan sambil sesekali meminum coklat panas dan Luhan yang melamun sambil memegang coklat panas yang dia punya.

"Kris-ah, aku baru sadar, jika aku sudah lama mencintaimu."

Tanganku yang baru saja menaruh coklat panas di meja, membeku di udara dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menatap kaget ke arah Luhan. Aku memang mengharapkan ini, sangat mengharapkan ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan terkejut jika hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku merasa seperti semua mimpi yang aku punya telah menjadi kenyataan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan, ini adalah suatu hal yang baik, kan?" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit nada ragu.

Tanpa perlu ada komando dari otak-ku, aku langsung melangkah menghampiri Luhan dan mendekapnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Tentu, ini sesuatu yang sangat baik."

.

.

.

End

a/n: selesaaaaiiii~ ah, akhirnya…, terima kasih buat yang baca, dan maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang gak baku.

sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang dah review di chap sebelumnya, apalagi buat yang fav dan follow, maaf gak nyebutin satu-satu #author males#

ahhh~~ akhir-akhir ini aku selalu suka sama ff yang aku buat, termasuk yang ini~

sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang nyempetin baca ff ini.


End file.
